DESCRIPTION OF SHARED RESOURCE The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) consists of partial effort from six PhD-level faculty biostatisticians and six MS-level or higher technical support staff to collaborate and consult with Kimmel Cancer Center investigators in the design, conduct, and analysis of cancer-related clinical, translational and scientific investigations, and to review clinical trial proposals for cancer-related studies within the Cancer Clinical Research Review Committee (CCRRC). The Division of Biostatistics consists of six PhD faculty, 2 PhD technical senior staff, and 4 MS-level staff, all participate at least partial effort to cancer research, but the Division also serves as the research resource for the entire University. The BSR provides consultation and expertise regarding study design (including validity of the overall design, feasibility of meeting objectives, sample size, study duration, and planned data analysis), recommendations for staffing (data management and analysis support), data analysis, preparation of reports and assistance with manuscript writing, and development of new biostatistical methods, when applicable. The general goal of the BSR is to ensure that study designs, monitoring, and analyses use state-of-the-art methods, and to help developmental studies supported by the Center successfully achieve peer reviewed funding. The BSR has experienced growth during the recent grant cycle, particularly by adding faculty and staff with mathematical programming and robust methods expertise. Plans for the future of Biostatistics include continued growth to meet the needs of the KCC, development in key areas including clinical trials design, and continued strength in methodological development that informs cancer research. The Biostatistics Shared Facility was used by 49 KCC members.